


The Boy Cries Wolf

by sksdwrld



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Roman have a discussion about things they've never done but may possibly want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Cries Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desolate_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_noir/gifts).



> For the prompts applesauce, baseball and defiance

"You're telling me you've never cracked a baseball through someone's window?" Peter asked Roman with a shake of his head.

"You've seen the estate. It's not exactly within hitting distance of anything, unless you're a major league slugger, I guess." Roman folded his arms behind his head and resumed staring at the clouds.

"What about your friends? There aren't that many pretentious assholes with yards like golf courses in this town are there?"

"Fuck you and your quintessential fucking childhood, Rumancek!" Roman glared over at him again. "I wasn't allowed to sully myself with common folk. Lethe is the only person I ever liked, besides you, and you're walking the line right now." Roman fumbled for a cigarette in the pocket of his shirt. "Also on the list of mundane things I've never done..." he took a long drag on his cigarette before continuing. "...tire swings, camping, wrestling, and eating applesauce out of those little plastic cups with the fucking...tin foil lids."

"You're kidding me..." Peter said. Roman ignored him. "Well, if it's any consolation, I've never worn a monkey suit, done blow off the hood of my cherry-condition vintage fucking jag, or been kicked out of prep school." 

"None of them are as fun as they sound." Roman blew out another puff of smoke.

It was Peter's turn to grunt in indifference. 

"I've never kissed another man," Roman said thoughtfully.

Peter choked. "That was out of left fucking field!"

"Was it?" Roman flicked his cigarette. "I thought we were just saying all the things we never did but wished we had,"

Peter snorted. He was at a loss for words. He would neither lie about nor cop to his past history with kissing men. Suddenly, Roman's face was looming over him. "It would be nice not to initiate for once, but I'll put that on the list for next time."

Before Peter could move or think or stop him, Roman's mouth descended. He tasted sour and smokey but his lips were soft. Peter bit them for good measure, his token resistance before giving himself over to Roman's demanding kiss. They began to roll their hips together and it was better than fantastic. "In case you were wondering, I've also never let a wolf lick my balls," Roman purred in Peters ear.

Peter couldn't help but lose it. He dissolved into laughter and tried to push Roman away. "Get off me, you sick bastard!"

Roman clung to Peter and defiantly shook his head. "I want to be the boy who cried wolf!"


End file.
